Chef Club Shopkins
The Chef Club Shopkins (called Groceries, originally Foolish Grocery Items, in the US narration) are pieces of grocery items that are nicknamed so because they can be very troublesome, and love to play tricks on the Shopkins. Eggs Eggs are the most common Chef Club Shopkins. They can be seen working in most places on the North Western Railway. They carry a variety of loads, including crates, stone, slate and coal. Eggland's Eggs are the most common type of Chef Club Shopkins. There are also narrow gauge egg counterparts on the Skarloey Railway and Mid Shopville Railway. Basis Eggs are based on soft-boiled eggs, scaled up accordingly. Livery In The Shopville Series and the early television series, the eggs were painted in a number of different liveries. Currently in the television series, they are predominantly painted yellow. In Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!, some of the eggs in Italy were painted purple-red. In the fourth series, some eggs in the United States are painted black with red buffer beams. In the fifth series, the eggs in England are painted either orange or white. Type of Eggs download (16).jpg|Hard-Boiled Eggs Shelly egg art.png|Soft-Boiled Eggs Hard-Scrambled-Eggs-1392x780.jpg|Hard Scrambled Eggs 20150511-scrambled-eggs-vicky-wasik-11-1500x1125.jpg|Soft Scrambled Eggs Make-Sunny-Side-up-Eggs-Step-11-Version-2.jpg|Sunny Side Up Eggs 1-IMG_6326-001-600x400.jpg|Over Easy Eggs maxresdefault (8).jpg|Over Medium Eggs 25895442-over-hard-fried-egg.jpg|Over Hard Eggs Cheeses The Cheeses carry goods and freight on the North Western Railway. There are several types of anthropomorphic cheeses featured throughout the Shopville Series and television series. Livery In the early television series, the cheeses were painted primarily in grey or brown. Currently, they are predominantly painted yellow. In Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!, some of the cheeses in Africa were painted green and light grey. In the fourth series, Charlie Cheese, a cheese in the United States, is painted pink with red buffer beams. Types of Cheeses Bleu_de_Gex.jpg|Blue Cheese download (17).jpg|Fresh Cheese download (18).jpg|Feta download (19).jpg|Brie download (20).jpg|Camembert download (21).jpg|Gouda Cheese download (22).jpg|Cheddar Cheese download (23).jpg|Ricotta Milks The Milks are used to carry a variety of liquids. Most of the milks in The Shopville Series and television series do not have faces. The only types to be seen with faces are the standard milks, tar milks, chocolate milks, a fuel milk and oil milks. Livery The Oil Milks and Tar Milks are painted black, with their respective symbols on their sides. The Standard Milks are painted black with blank sides and the Fuel Milk from The Shopville Series is painted yellow. In Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!, some milks in Africa were painted dark purple. Types of Milks Melissa_milk_art.png|Standard Milk TruMoo-chocolate-marshmallow-milk-inbody.jpg|Chocolate Marshmallow Milk ShotType1_540x540.jpg|Cherry Milk B081b983-6d24-4114-83bd-5aa616d6fd9a_1.78ec4e52f8f2a0b98c974653cab26e6f.jpeg|Chocolate Milk Large_03897eb2-49d6-4be0-b7b0-a73e6aa883d1.jpg|Peppermint Milk Tomato Sauces Tomato Sauces are railway carriages from which the train's brakes can be controlled by the guard. To date, only one troublesome tomato sauce briefly appeared in the second series episode, Swing Vote (Part 4). Another troublesome tomato sauce appeared in the book, Donatina the Pink Shoppie and the Chef Club Shopkins. Basis The tomato sauce that appeared in the television series is based on a jar of tomato paste. The other tomato sauce is Heinz Ketchup. Livery Tomato sauces are commonly painted red. Types of Tomato Sauces 1485807656632.png|Jar of Tomato Paste 71OIr_n5oUL._SL1500_.jpg|Heinz Ketchup Personalities Every wise Shopkin knows Chef Club Shopkins cannot be trusted. Chef Club Shopkins could be considered the rebels and the troublemakers of all rolling stock on the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble and show no remorse for whatever they do unless they are told off by their Shopkin or controller. If a Shopkin is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is naive and easily played upon, the Chef Club Shopkins begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling, teasing and so on. They will play tricks on a Shopkin based on how they treat them. They are known to be the cause of many accidents and some of them are a form of revenge due to mistreatment and they are not known for their common sense; they will carry out their plans to pay back a Shopkin even if they result in derailing, damaging or in some instances destroying themselves. Chef Club Shopkins can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain Shopkins pulling them, another Shopkin in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the Shopkins. In the second series episode, Lost and Hound (Part 1) for example, Lippy Lips and Apple Blossom switched jobs, making Lippy Lips' Shopkins furious and causing Apple Blossom to crash. In the third series episode, All New Show: SPK Checkout!, the Chef Club Shopkins refused for Toasty Pop to take them and demanded Dum Mee Mee or Kylie Cone or Wally Water instead. To the Shopkins, one Shopkin is as good as another, as on one occasion they took their anger out on Jessicake when they could not get back at Donatina for bumping them. Another occasion was when Lippy Lips was pushed by the Shopkins when she took them instead of Opaletta, the latter of whom had asked them to push her at the level crossing. Chef Club Shopkins are also shown to be somewhat manipulative and can take advantage of other Shopkins that do not know much about them. This was shown when they tricked Choc N' Chip by telling them where to put them when they said they wanted to help, only to end up causing delays when the Shopkins ended up all over the sidings in messy situations, making the twins late to fetch Cheeky Chocolate's coaches. The only Shopkins the Chef Club Shopkins are known not to play tricks on are Strawberry Kiss, D'lish Donut, Tia Tigerlily, Suzie Sushi, Buncho Bananas and Miss Sprinkles as well as Lippy Lips and Opaletta from the fifth series onwards. These Shopkins have their ways of necessary sternness and knowledge of how to properly discipline them when they misbehave and only bump them when they deserve it. Miss Sprinkles' way of handling Shopkins is singing musical tunes for them to sing along, so as to keep their minds off of misbehaving. With Buncho Bananas, when they tried to play tricks on him, they were instead confused by the end of their journey with him as he went along with their antics instead of letting them get to him. In fact, he even looked forward to taking them again. Additionally, the Shopkins are hesitant to play tricks on Twinkle Cupcake due to her friendly nature, though some once crashed into her on the Incline when they mistook her for Uncle Eggward, who often bumps them regardless whether or not they behave. They are also afraid of Kylie Cone and Wally Water after the latter crushed the Spiteful Tomato Sauce to pieces and Toasty Pop since she pulled a privately owned Shopkin called C.Salt - who was also their leader - apart. Although they were all accidents, the Shopkins were never told that and since these incidents, they always keep in mind never to play tricks on those Shopkins. There have, however, been some cases where the Chef Club Shopkins and Shopkins are on the same side, such as when Yolanda Yo-Yo was given a third chance in Shopville, but the Shopkins tricked her into misbehaving and getting sent away again. They also asked Apple Blossom to help move them away from Bulstrode, only to end up in his hull and damage him, resulting in him being sent to a beach. On very rare occasions, they behave unusually well but can be easily annoyed. In other countries around the world, some Shopkins are shown to act very differently than the ones in Shopville, some being very polite and even trying to help the Shopkins instead of causing trouble. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Gemming Around, Chuckle Club Shopkins and Rangers of the Rails (fantasy; cameo) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams (cameo), Cheeky Goes to the Mainland (cameo), Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Shopkins! and Heroes of Shopville Specials *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Tara Sands (UK/US; Gemming Around) *Rob Rackstraw, Christopher Ragland and Kerry Shale (UK/US; Chuckle Club Shopkins) *Bernard Demory (France and French Speaking Canada) *Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Gemming Around) *Masashi Ebara, Chie Kōjiro and Kenta Miyake (Japan; Chuckle Club Shopkins) *Marta Dylewska and Agata Skórska (Poland) *Johannes Semm and Marcus Just (Germany) *Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Bruno Mello and Caio Guarnieri (Brazil) *Juha Paananen (Finland) Trivia *Shopkins are usually never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like C.Salt, Pappa Pizza Base and Freddy Fried Rice. Hector and Lei are exceptions to this, being the only Shopkins with their own names. The ERTL character cards named two Shopkins, Naughty and Troublesome. The Wooden Railway range introduced a teal Shopkin called Rickety. *From the sixth series onwards in the US, the term "Shopkin" is used more often. In more recent series, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "grocery item", unless referring to the Chef Club Shopkins. *The audio clip of the trucks laughing heard from the second through third series is actually Junior Campbell's laughing sound in a higher-pitch, as is the clip of the Shopkins singing their song, "Pop Goes the Yo-Yo". *In the first series, the Chef Club Shopkins had paper eyes and a paper mouth similar to how Milly and Molly Cake Pop's were made. No multiple emotions were able to be used until the following series when they were given face masks to present a greater variety of facial expressions. *The Chef Club Shopkins went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Series 2: *** The Shopkins gained face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. However, first series Shopkins made cameo appearances. **Series 3: ***The Shopkins have the same face design. **Series 4: ***The soft boiled eggs became taller. **Series 5: ***All Shopkins are now grey. ***The Shopkins now have identical faces with no distinguishing features, just as they did in the third series. **Series 6: ***The Cheeses regain their faces. **Shopkins: World Vacation: *** The milks and fresh cheeses regain their faces. **Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!: ***Several Shopkins in other countries are seen with different liveries and facial features. *Some face masks of C.Salt, Saucy Pan, Bulstrode and The Spiteful Tomato Sauce have been seen on the Shopkins. *In the second series episode, Swing Vote (Part 4), a tomato sauce is seen with a Chef Club Shopkins face. *Eight original Chef Club Shopkin face masks along with several Shopkins models they were used on-screen are now owned by Twitter user ShopkinsMerch. Another Chef Club Shopkin face mask is owned by Twitter user IsaacM6991, as well as Twitter user ShopProps. *From the first series to the fifth series, the Shopkins and Chef Club Shopkins used in the television series were made out of vaccuformed plastic Tenmille gauge 1 kits. *The Capsule Plarail toys are repainted from JNR Tora55000-type's toys. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters